The Waiting Room
by Kaze Musouka
Summary: Naruto had never been the patient type, but he comes to learn that even a short wait is well worth it. Waiting room antics and a sentimental ending.


**A/N: **Have not written in a long time. Posting this on a whim, inspired by a picture I drew. Thought it would be quite entertaining as I've been watching Naruto again. Enjoy.

* * *

**THE WAITING ROOM**

* * *

It had only been an hour and Naruto had had enough.

"For goodness sake man, calm the heck down!"

That night, the hospital ward was in an uproar, a hectic bustle, crammed with medic and the help running this way and that, excitement and nervous energy filling the entire building. The waiting room was nothing short of such anxiousness, as well as proving a little too small to hold the members of the previous Konoha 11 and their mentors.

It had been Kiba Inuzuka who had barked out in annoyance at the Sixth Hokage's uncontrollable nerves; who was now pacing around the confined space murmuring indistinctively to himself.

"He's lost it." Kiba sighed; shaking his head, knowing all too well that it was impossible to calm his friend down now. Not when his wife was about to give birth.

"Don't act like you weren't the same when Hotaka was born." Ino Yamanaka retorted from across the room, a limp magazine balanced atop her swollen belly as she flipped through it indifferently.

"He was just as nervous; even more so than Naruto-kun." Hinata Hyuuga chuckled, the memory of their son's birth making her smile as she watched Kiba juggle the child on his lap.

"He made a nurse cry." Shino Aburame added from the corner, his head low behind the thickness of his collar. He had been an unfortunate witness slash victim to Kiba's paranoia and restless behaviour two years back when Hinata was in labour.

"Shino!" Kiba exclaimed, an embarrassed blush creeping over his cheeks.

"Figures, you were never one to handle nerves well." Shikamaru Nara said, hand under chin as a smirk played on his lips. He remembered that day well. It was indeed troublesome.

"Let's see how well you do once Ino gets behind those doors." Kiba growled.

"Hopefully it's sometime soon." Ino mumbled, brows lifting in exasperation as she closed the magazine and threw it onto the small coffee table.

"When are you due?" Hinata asked.

"The doctor said this week but I'm not sure anymore. If it isn't sometime soon I'm going to physically hurt the man, because my back cannot take anymore trips up and down those stairs of ours." Ino whined exhaustedly, arms cradling her stomach. It was hard enough that her unborn children were being stubborn and making her wait, but now that Sakura had beaten her into labour, she couldn't help but feel somewhat jealous that her old rival was leaving her to suffer alone in the discomforts of pregnancy.

"Argh, I can't take it anymore! I'm going in!" One hour or not, it had been long enough for Naruto. He wouldn't dare miss the sight of his first child being born.

"Somebody, restrain him." Shikamaru sighed. He had never seen such an unruly Hokage, although Tsunade was quite the handful herself.

"Rokudaime-sama!" Rock Lee emerged in front of the double doors, his face determined, a look that had not gone away with age as he stopped Naruto in his tracks. "I cannot let you through!"

"Lee, lose the honorific's…" Tenten sighed as she wrestled with their two year old, Ren, who was getting just as fuelled up as her father. She had become quite concerned with the influences her husband had bestowed upon their daughter; especially the sole called "Springtime of Youth" mentality that she feared would be engraved in that tiny little head of hers.

"Move it Fuzzy Brows, Sakura-chan needs me!" Naruto charged forward, making it only a few steps more before engaging in a struggled battle with the enthusiastic jonin.

"Needs you? She was the one that ordered you to stay away." Shikamaru reminded, amused at the scene unfolding before him. Although troublesome, it was an entertaining sight. "Besides, you would be an added menace. I can't imagine how the nurses are dealing with both Sakura and Tsunade in the same room. All hell is probably breaking loose in there." He shook his head.

"That would be an interesting sight to see." Sai chuckled, finding the possibility rather humorous. Over the years, he had perfected his comedic timing in social situations.

"Naruto would definitely lose." Choji Akimichi added, mouth full. Since leaving adolescence, Choji had switched from chips to sunflower seeds, a healthier alternative that had managed some gradual weight loss, with most of his bulk now muscle rather than fat.

"The wrath of a woman is a scary thing." Shino stated rather bleakly.

"Especially if its Sakura." Kiba commented, shivering at the memories of all the times Sakura had blown up and displayed her immense strength inherited from her equally as scary master.

"It'd be best if you just waited Naruto. Nothing good will come out of rushing in." Even Kakashi Hatake couldn't help but add some light warning to his old pupil, although he had planned not to say anything at all. It seemed like only yesterday when he had wistfully listened to his rambunctious student claim that he would one day be Hokage and be the hero of the entire village. He couldn't help but smile broadly now at how much that little boy had grown. Minato and Kushina would've been so proud. The road really had been long and well worth it.

As if reading his mind, Yamato spoke softly with a light chuckle in his voice.

"It is quite nostalgic isn't it, Sempai?"

"Yeah, it really makes me feel old." Kakashi said, the smile consuming him as Yamato proceeded to laugh.

"What are you talking about Kakashi? The Springtime of Youth has not ended for you yet!" Might Gai bellowed heartily, hands on hips. He had definitely not changed at all.

"I AM THE HOKAGE! NOW LET ME THROUGH!" All advice had fallen of deaf ears.

"Ahhh, there he goes again…" Ino rolled her eyes, having heard that statement many times over. It had become his favourite utility in hard situations.

"Naruto-kun, you must calm down." Hinata said in feeble attempt.

"A father's instinct is quite powerful isn't it?" Sai said, unfazed by the escalating ruckus.

"More like idiotic." Kiba huffed.

"You would know." Ino remarked with a snide grin.

"Fuzzy Brows, you are really starting to annoy me!" Naruto was sick of the meddling. No one could stop him from being in that room! He pushed forward, almost within arms reach of the door handle.

"Rokudaime-sama, you are indeed strong!" Lee said, seeing this as a great challenge.

"Lee, this isn't a game…" Tenten sighed, embarrassed at her husbands antics. It was true when they said men never changed; although, she did marry Lee after all.

"They have such a strong bond, Naruto and Lee." Shino said, having always longed for a bond as strong as theirs.

"Shino…this isn't the time to be feeling jealous." Kiba cringed.

"Don't worry Lee, I'll help you!" Choji abandoned his seeds, stood up and came to restrain Naruto from behind.

"Choji!" Naruto yelled.

"How immature…" Ino couldn't bear to look, occupying herself again with another magazine.

"We mustn't act like this in the hospital!" Hinata sputtered, unable to keep an embarrassed blush from heating up her cheeks.

"Bloody troublesome…" Shikamaru groaned.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Naruto cried. He was going to see the birth of his child no matter what! _"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"_

The waiting room became instantly cramped as thirty or so Naruto clones materialized and filled every crevice of the small space.

"Naruto, you idiot!" Kiba growled as he became squashed up between two clones while instinctively shielding Hotaka, who seemed somewhat in awe of the technique.

"Hokage or not, he's still the same…" Kakashi sighed as he and Yamato were pushed up against the wall.

"Ohhhh, an even greater challenge!" Lee exclaimed excitedly, eyes filling up with fiery determination.

"Lee!" Tenten shouted.

"Bahaha, this is glorious!" Gai roared.

"I'm too pregnant for this!" Ino yelled, punching a clone.

"This is way more troublesome!" Shikamaru grumbled, pushing his way through duplicates while making quick signs with his hands. "_KAGEYOSE NO JUTSU!"_

Shadow tentacles burst through the crowd, curling over to restrain each clone and pushing them toward the ground.

"Shikamaru you idiot! You've made it worse!" Ino yelled as a clone was pushed up against her. "If you ever want to be alive to see your children, I suggest you release this jutsu now!"

"I'll help too." Shino said, raising a hand.

"Oh no you don't, leave your insects where they are, Shino!" Tenten warned as she grabbed Ren into her arms, who yet again tried to wrestle her way out, mimicking her father's enthusiasm.

"_CHOJU GIGA!" _Ink drawn lions emerged from a scroll.

"SAI, WHAT PURPOSE DO YOUR DRAWINGS SERVE!" Tenten exclaimed.

The place was a mess. There had never been such a sight. All the ruckus had overflowed toward the lobby, the combination of clones, beasts and shadow arms giving little to no space or air ventilation. The nurses and the help that had been running around in frantic concentration were now caught in the tangle that was the mix of different jutsus. Although the birth of the Sixth Hokage's firstborn was anticipated to be an eventful one, no one had imagined it would end up like this; the least of all Tsunade, who had agreed with Sakura to make Naruto wait outside for the purpose of avoiding any complications. So when she walked out of those double doors, prepared to share some good news, she was left in shock at the state of that one little waiting room.

She could only blame herself for trusting in Naruto to have the patience to wait the labour out. It was a mistake on her part, although she couldn't help but feel angry at the fact that even such a short a time as an hour could not be waited out in general peace and quiet. What kind of shinobi had she raised? It was a disgrace to the name of the Hidden Leaf Village!

"Naruto…" She seethed, clenching her teeth and her fists. It was a disgraceful display.

"THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH! **EVERYONE SETTLE DOWN!**"

It was like a bombshell had hit, the loud but clear voice resonating throughout the hospital, the ground almost shaking at the sheer force of the Fifth's might. Everyone stopped, beasts evaporated into ink, Shikamaru withdrew his shadow technique, and clones immediately disappeared, everyone standing onto attention as Choji released Naruto from his iron grip. The nurses breathed out in sudden relief. Thank goodness for the Fifth Lady.

"Oh crap!" Naruto caught himself, hands raised in front of him defensively.

Tsunade was not impressed.

"You-" she began, her voice in a low growl as she took a step forward, eyes piercing like knives at the Sixth.

"W-wait, hold on now, l-let me explain." Naruto stammered, nerves building with the fear of having his face met with her fists.

"I asked nothing of you but to wait. Just wait, for an hour, in this waiting room until we were done. I had complete faith that you would just listen. But yet, I come out to find such disorientation!" She brought her foot down hard, the heel of her shoe making quite a dent on the linoleum floor.

"I'm sorry Grams, I-" She didn't give him much time for an apology as she grabbed the collar of his jacket and brought him forcefully toward her.

"I sure hope your daughter has more common sense than you do!" she added.

"What?" Time seemed to stand still.

Naruto blinked, wondering if he had heard correctly.

"You mean-" he couldn't finished his sentence.

"That's right." Tsunade said, a smile slowly lifting her features.

"Ah!" Ino let out.

"I…have…a daughter?" His mind blanked over.

"Congratulations!" Hinata gasped, hands pressed together, revelling in the good news.

"I have a daughter…" That was all he could manage to say as his mind wrapped around this fact.

"Oh boy, let's hope she doesn't inherit Sakura's temper." Shikamaru said.

"A daughter with Sakura-sans beauty…well done, Rokudaime-sama!" Lee said approvingly.

"Congratulations, Naruto!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Congrats!" Choji said, clapping his meaty hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"It is truly a momentous occasion." Shino added.

"Yes, it is." Sai agreed with a genuine smile.

"Naruto-kun, congratulations." Yamato said.

"Good job!" Gai yelled, his signature smile in place as he gave a congratulatory thumbs up.

Kakashi walked over and placed a hand on Naruto's other shoulder. "Sakura must have done a great job. You are now a proud father. Congratulations, Naruto."

"Well, don't just stand there you idiot! Go see her!" Kiba shouted, smile in place.

Naruto looked up, his mind reeling as Tsunade stared back at him with a warm grin.

"She's waiting for you Naruto, both Sakura, and the baby." She said, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze before stepping aside. "Now go."

He didn't hesitate.

He took off, his excitement and longing leading the way as he pushed through those double doors, heart pounding hard within his chest as he was greeted with smiling nurses that were nothing but a blur to him. All he could see, all he could focus on was the bed and how Sakura looked in that bed.

She was glowing, shining with a radiance he had never seen before. And she had never looked more beautiful, sitting there with that smile, the smile that had made him fall in love with her.

Their eyes met, and he went breathless.

"Naruto…" she breathed, a soft, exhausted but happy breath that filled his body with nothing but warmth. From her eyes he moved his attention to her arms, and the small bundle that she was cradling in them.

"Is that-" he caught his breath.

"That's her." She said, looking down now at the infant in her arms. "She's beautiful Naruto." She sighed, her smile so wide that he began to feel butterflies as he walked towards her.

"Is she?" he said, choking on his words unable to stop from smiling as he reached her side.

Sakura nodded.

"She has your eyes."

As Naruto looked down, his heart skipped a beat. His eyes widened, his stomach did somersaults and he became completely speechless.

The child was beautiful, even more so than he could have ever imagined. She was tiny, plump and flawless, with wisps of orange hair curled atop her head. Her eyes were closed, mouth open slightly as her chest moved up and down with innocent sleep. Although he couldn't confirm Sakura's claim of their child having his eyes, he trusted her judgement because she was always right. Always.

He remembered when Sakura had told him she was pregnant; it was unexpected news that had flustered him completely. But from that moment, and when her bump began to show, the immense love he harboured for his child was unfathomable. And looking at her now, sleeping peacefully in his wife's arms, he couldn't help but let the tears that had been building up, escape and fall down his cheeks.

"She's gorgeous!" he cried, bringing a hand to his face and rubbing the tears away. "She's perfect! Sakura, thank you!"

"Naruto," Sakura reached out and grabbed his hand, a hand that had grown big and strong over the years and that had saved and protected her many times. She grew to love that hand, to love the man that hand belonged to and it was because she loved him that she knew he would react this way.

Typical Naruto, always over the top.

"You crybaby." She said, squeezing his hand tight as they both admired what was their future and the future of the next generation.

* * *

**A/N: **It was a fun drabble to write and I hope you all enjoyed it! Also, I am sorry for the long inactiveness. I began studying again and it has left me little to no time to update. As well as that, just life has gotten in the way. But to all those following my other stories, I will get to them and complete them! Sorry for such a long wait!


End file.
